Bound by Blood
by YuriKari
Summary: I didn't expect anything like this to really happen, he's my brother after all... sora and Roxas oneshot


_**Bound by Blood, by Jinxmint.**_

-0-0-0-

Something was wrong, it just didn't feel right. How could I explain this empty void I'm experiencing in my heart?

What is this strange fog?

What was this place?

Where was I?

Hey… our bed! Our very own double-decker! Familiarity dawned on me as I skipped around our bedroom. Yes, our; meaning me and my twin brother Roxas. I had always wanted to sleep on top, but Roxas usually got it first, as he was the older between us two. But maybe I can try change things a little today.

"Roxy!" I called out triumphantly. "I'm sleeping on top tonight, okay??"

But there was no response.

Usually I would've expected a frantic outburst or protest from him. But today it was just silence. "Roxas?" I wondered out loud. It feels odd not having my emo brother yelling at me. "Roxas!" I called again. Yet, no sound was heard from the hall way of our house. I frowned.

Maybe he's sneaking cookies again!

He's done it so many times without getting caught and I really hate him for that! Mother always found out when I did it and she would scold me, and Roxas would snigger impishly behind her back. So I hurried down the stairs to catch my brother in the act. He was probably even finishing the last bag of jelly-beans!

"Hellooooo!" I cried and cupped my hands around my mouth for impact. Seeing once again there was no response, I ambled quickly into the kitchen. "ROXAS!" I yelled out furiously. "Don't eat the entire jar…!" But my voice trailed off when I found the kitchen deserted. It was empty. I can see that the cookie jar had its lid closed tightly around its rim, completely untouched.

No sneaky blue-eyed blondie trying to steal them.

Pouting, I stomped out. "Roxy! I get it… you're looking at my sticker collection! I told you to leave them alone!" I was about to stomp into the playroom but stopped abruptly when I heard voices. I looked around but saw no one.

…Why are there so many people at the front door? Are they the ones who were talking?

Curious, I tip-toed towards the half-open door and tried to peek through the small opening. I can see Mom and Dad having a conversation to a man dressed in white.

"Honestly, I have no idea…" He said solemnly. His voice was deep and sultry. I can hear the hesitation in his tone and mildly wondered why. Mother was sobbing. "Does this means that he won't wake up?" She said, trying hard to control her increasing sobs. A few minutes of silence and tears spilled from her green eyes. "He's just a little boy…!"

"Who tumbled down the stairs and is bleeding internally…" the strange man said, raking a tanned hand through his stark white hair. "I've done everything I could Mrs. Strife; the only rational thing for us to do is to wait."

Who were they talking about?

"Doctor Ansem," Emotions were thick in the air as dad had said this, his voice trembling. "Please…" He pleaded. I've never seen him so weak, so… scared.

He had always been my idol for his bold actions in our daily life, like when he had gone out alone in the raging storm to get Roxas a doctor when he's sick, he was heroic in my eyes. Roxas was like him too, having his good looks and traits makes him special in my opinion. We may be twins, but we don't really look identical. But now seeing dad like this, so shaky and broken had almost made me want to cry too.

Just _what_ is going on??

Where's _Roxas_?

I stood quietly in the doorway, fear slowly creeping its way into my heart. Something must've happened while I was absent.

The fog was getting thicker.

"Let us all hope for the best. I can say no more." The strange man's words exacerbated my mother's emotions.

"My baby… he's in a coma!!" She wailed, my father catching her in his arms as he stroke her brown hair, trying to soothe her with calming words. They were both trembling. Watching them like this makes me wanting to have someone to cuddle with too. Roxas can! But where was he? I nee-

"Have you told his brother?" The white haired man inquired, gazing calmly at my parents trembling form. My father shook his head; his blonde spikes looked limp as it bounced slightly from his movements. He then buried his head again within mother's hair.

…Is it Roxas?

…Is it Roxas??

No, it can't be HIM!

I felt a painful stab piercing in my heart. He can't be in a coma! He fell down the stairs—but HOW? When? WHY? I couldn't feel my self breathing; I clutched my shirt in response. I reached for the doorknob and pried it open, just in time to meet the blinding sunlight…

-0-0-0-0-

"C'mon Roxas! Lemme see what's inside!" I ran after my brother. He was fast! "No way, Sora! I'll let you see after the birthday party!" He piped up and ran faster. "Just be patient, it'll be yours soon!"

"No! I don't wanna wait! I wanna see it now! Lemme see what's in the box!!" I caught up with him as he reached the top of the stairs, hugging the brown box against his chest and shaking his head mulishly. "Don't be stubborn, Sora!"

"You're not being fair!" I approached him angrily and tried to yank the box out of the grasp of his strong arms. He held it high above his head. "Alright, if you want it so much… try and take it from me!!" I whined my protest and hopped to reach the item in his hands. I wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face! In that little struggle, we tottered on the last stair… neither of us realizing the danger we were in…

"I HATE YOU!!" I cried out, although I saw the shock in his icy blue eyes… I gave the box a hard yank…

"Sora…!"

By then, it was all too late.

-0-0-0-0-

I could feel the bleakness in my heart. I'm paralyzed; I can't even open my eyes. I felt lost and alone, where was everybody?

_Roxas…_ I wanted to call out, but lack of strength prevented me from doing so. I felt so weak. Then only thing in my company was a bright light.

Did Roxas recover? Was he okay? Did he really fall down the stairs? Was it my fault? Am I never going to see him again?

"…Sora?"

ROXAS! My older twin brother just called my name! Wait for me, Roxas! I'm coming with you!

"Sora..?" He was crying. Why was he crying?

"Sora…" I heard him again. _Roxas I'm here, where are you??_

"I'm sorry, Sora…" He whispered, sobbing softly. "Please, can you hear me? I want to say sorry, Sora. I've been a bad brother to you!"

_Roxas no! You've been wonderful to me–despite your constant prank pulling—but please! Don't leave me Roxas!_ I wanted to scream at him to stop crying!

"I'll let you sleep up on the double-decker, you always wanted that didn't you?" he sobbed again, something cold made contact with my skin…

…Someone was holding my hand, something cold and firm.

_Roxas… don't leave me. Come on please, let's go home and forget everything…_

"I'll let you have the cookies all to yourself!" He bawled, "I won't finish it! I'll leave your sticker collection alone! In fact I'll give you mine! All of them! And our birthday party…!" I can feel his tears dotting my hand. I wanted to squeeze his hand back to let him know that I was there with him, but I just couldn't.

"Sora?" He whispered again.

_Yeah, Roxas?_

"I didn't want to give you the box yet coz it was our birthday present. You always wanted a puppy right? So dad bought him for us…" His fingers gently rubbed the back of my hand. "It would be spoiling the surprise if you found out what's inside… I named him Paopu, just like you wanted…"

I could feel his head resting by my side and his soft spikes tickling my face. His breathing came out in choked sobs. "I'm sorry I made you fell down the stairs, I… I'm so sorry…" By then he had his head buried in the crook of my neck, fresh tears making their path down my collarbone.

…_I fell down the stairs?_

"I told you to be patient Sora…" He admonished. "Why didn't you listen to me? If we just didn't fight on the stairs none of this would've happened! _Why _did you pull the box Sora?"

_I fought with Roxas, the box…Paopu… I fell down the stairs…_

"I only wanted you to be happy Sora! You were always so sad when it comes to our birthdays! I wanted to give Paopu to you so you would smile at me! I didn't want you to cry! All those stupid challenges… I didn't mean it Sora! I'M SORRY!"

………

"Roxas?" I heard my dad call out as the door opened. "Come on champ, we have to go home now. We'll visit Sora again tomorrow." He uttered, coaxing my brother to release my side.

_Don't go…_

"NO!" he shrieked and held on tighter to my hand. "Sora!"

"I promise we'll visit him again," Dad said in a choked voice. I can hear the miserable feel in his tone.

"Wait!" Roxas clenched my hand again. "Sora, I said I'm sorry! Just please… PLEASE, WAKE UP!!"

_I can't, Roxas…_

"Sora… you hate me. You said so… just before you fell down the stairs… you said that you _hated_ me!" He sobbed. "Don't hate me, Sora! I want you to come home so we can sleep together again tonight. Say something Sora!"

I don't hate you roxas… You're my brother after all… I want to come home tonight. I want to take back the words I said to you. I want to turn back time so that none of this would have happened.

I want to wake up, but I can't… But whatever happens, you'll always be my brother.

"SORA, WAKE UP, PLEASE!!" Roxas screamed louder.

With the last bit of strength left in my body, I tried to make one last move… and I gently squeezed my brother's cold hands.

My brother stopped crying. And everything went quiet.

_I know he felt it. He knows I forgave him._

And my heart broke into a million pieces as I felt my brother's hand slip away from mine…

_Goodbye, Roxas…_

-0-0-0-

Meh: err… yeah.

Roxas: You killed Sora!!

Meh: I didn't. He's just in a coma genius.

Roxas: Liar!

Sora: Its true, Roxas.

Roxas: …oh. But then, why are you here!? AHHHH GHOST!! SUMBODY CALL THE GHOSTBUSTAHS!!! runs like hell

Meh: shoots Roxas

Roxas: diez

Sora: Roxy!

Meh: …Don't worry; he's just having minor brain malfunctions today.

Sora: SOB.

Meh: Uh yeah, right. So! My very first one-shot! Watcha think? Hate it? Luv it? Wanna dump it in the local wastage? Tell me please!

Sora: That means this lil' amateur writer wants reviews.

Meh: yah. shoots sora

Sora: X.x

Meh: Review plz.


End file.
